Hyuga Hanabi
Hyuga Hanabi (日向ハナビ) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Hyuga clan. She is the younger sister of Hyuga Hinata. She is the second heir to the main branch of the Hyuga Clan. Background Hanabi is the younger daughter of the Hyuga clan's head, Hyuga Hiashi. While always looking up to her sister, Hyuga Hinata, and wanting to spend more time with her, but Hinata's duties as the future heir to Hyuga clan made it hard for the two sisters to have any time together. Watching Hinata and seeing her as strong yet so kind, Hanabi was inspired to be more like Hinata and began training herself. While often watching Hinata train secretly, she also spied on Hinata as she would often leave home to watch Uzumaki Naruto from a far, making Hanabi wonder why her older sister admired the young social outcast so much. Later, Hanabi was horrified to learn about the hatred that the Branch house of the clan felt towards the Main house and the usage of the Hyuga's cursed seal to keep the Branch members under control. During sparring sessions between Hanabi and her sister, Hanabi's talent began to shine, amazing everyone by being about on par with her older sister. Later, as Hinata's progress began to be questioned after a strong beating by Neji during training, the Hyuga Elder suggested training Hanabi to be the heir. Ultimately, a duel was held between Hanabi and Hinata to decide the future of their clan. While Hinata found an opening to win the fight, she hesitated to strike down her sister, allowing Hanabi to counterattack and win the duel, much to Hanabi's distaste at hurting her sister. Ultimately, as Hanabi showed more talent and confidence than her elder sister Hinata, their father decided to make Hanabi the heiress to the clan, and instead focused his grueling training regime on her instead of her sister, whose training he considered to be a waste of time. As Hanabi continued to train under her father, believing the words of her grandfather that all a tied to a unchanging fate, Hanabi became determined to prove herself worthy of being the next head of the Hyuga Clan. Personality Hanabi's character was not expanded on in the manga very much. In the anime, Hanabi seems to be a quiet, polite and respectful girl, although she seems to open up to people a bit easier than her sister. Unlike how Hinata once was, Hanabi is more confident in her abilities. In the anime, since a young age, Hanabi adored her elder sister, always wanting to spend time with Hinata and sad when she learned the harsh conditions Hinata had to endure. When Hanabi learned of the harsh nature the Hyuga lived by and that she would be expected to lead her clan, Hanabi gradually became more hardened, viewing similar to Neji's original in pre-destined fate and its inescapable nature, determined to not let her clan down as the future leader. Later, after seeing her sister rise beyond everyone's expectations and grow so strong, Hanabi regained much of her previous joyful demeanor. Also in the anime, she gained a great deal of respect for the social outcast, Uzumaki Naruto. This cause Naruto to not only change the views of both Neji and Hinata for the better but to inspire them. This also convince Hanabi of being able to shape her own fate, along with learning that her older sister has been in love with Naruto since her childhood. She is also supportive of Hinata's feelings for Naruto, as shown two years after the war. Appearance Hanabi has dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She also has large, white eyes - a trait shared by all members of her clan. In the anime, her eyes have a hint of lilac in them. In Part I, she was seen wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath and blue shorts and sandals. During Part II, Hanabi had cut her hair short and wore a modified version of her original outfit and had a tan vest jacket with white wristbands on both hands. Her footwear was shinobi sandals with white bands around her ankles. In the Invasion of Pain Arc, while Hanabi was with her father for political matters, she wore a light yellow kimono with light violet painted textures, a red-orange obi with a green cord around, and white tabi with sandals. Hanabi also had a pink flower hair clip attached to her hair on the left side. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi War, her hair has grown significantly longer, reaching past her back and both of her bangs are tied in a pink ribbon. She wears a tannish long sleeve kimono shirt with red-orange flames on it with a matching skirt, along with a white strap around her waist. Abilities Relatively nothing is known of Hanabi's skills at this point other than it was stated during the Chunin Exams that she is more talented than her sister's but less than Neji. In the anime it was shown that she is very skilled with taijutsu even at her young age as she was able to knock out Hinata in a sparring duel, however part of this victory stemmed from Hinata's reluctance to harm her sister. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hinabi possesses the Byakugan: a dojutsu kekkei genkai which grants her an almost 360° field of vision (with the exception of a small blind spot), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Naruto (Part l) Chunin Exam arc In the anime, as Hanabi continued arduously pushing herself to become stronger, she learned of Hinata entering the Chunin Exams. Later, Hanabi learned to her horror that Hinata was badly injured facing Neji. When Hanabi went to visit Hinata in the hospital, she was amazed to learn that Hinata was determined to change herself and refused to give up even against a stronger opponent like Neji, wanting to be more like Naruto. Later, Hanabi watched Neji's match against Uzumaki Naruto during the final round of the Chunin Exams with her father, and was amazed to see that he had learned powerful secret techniques on his own. In the anime, Hanabi was also amazed at Naruto's determination to exceed everyone's expectations of him, much like Hinata. It was also indicated that she knew nothing about the failed attempt to kidnap Hinata that had resulted in Hizashi's death, mostly because she wasn't born at that time, as she did not know how her father could still be alive after the Land of Lightning demanded his death. Pre Shippuuden Filler arc Hanabi appeared two more times in the anime; at the funeral of the Third Hokage. After the Invasion of Konoha, while Hanabi became conflicted by the various believes of destiny, she was shocked to see Neji, a branch member who openly despised the Main House, willingly help Hinata train and also voice his changed opinion about destiny thanks to Naruto. She was also seen at Tsunade's inauguration as the next Hokage, standing with her cousin Neji and his team-mate Tenten. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Hidan & Kakuzu arc In the anime, as Hanabi began to struggle learning the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Hanabi began to get discouraged. She later heard about how much stronger Naruto had become in facing the Akatsuki and began inspiring everyone to follow from his example. Hanabi was amazed to watch Hinata do just that, mastering more advanced Hyuga techniques all in the effort of keeping up with Naruto. Invasion of Pain arc During Pain's attack on Konoha, Hanabi was away with her father during a mission. In the anime, while she and her father were dealing with political matters between the Hyuga and allied clans, they received word about the attack. Upon returning the village, they were horrified at the level of destruction following the attack and even more surprised to hear that no one died. What truly amazed Hanabi and he father was that it was Uzumaki Naruto who saved everyone, after he was protected and inspired by Hinata who risked her life to help Naruto. Later, seeing Hinata grow so strong and determined yet retained her kindness, Hanabi was very happy for her sister in finding her own path, becoming determined to do the same. In the spirit of this, she cheerfully asked her father to train her, to which the father proudly agreed. Fourth Shinobi War arc In the anime, Hanabi was able to proudly wish her sister good luck before she headed off to fight in the war. Later, when Madara trapped almost everyone in his Infinite Tsukuyomi, Hanabi appeared alongside a still alive Neji in Hinata's dream, spying on the latter and Naruto. Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 Two years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Hanabi is first seen encouraging Hinata to give Naruto the scarf she made for him and to confess her feelings to him. Hanabi is kidnapped by a puppet from an army led by a mysterious man from the Otsutsuki clan, who had failed to capture Hinata due to Naruto's intervention. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru are then deployed to retreieve her. After capturing her, Toneri transplants Hanabi's Byakugan into himself, using them to awaken the Tenseigan. Once Toneri is defeated, Hinata retrieves Hanabi's eyes and implants them back into her sister. Hanabi was present at Naruto and Hinata's wedding, holding up a portrait of Neji in their group photo. Video Games Hyuga Hanabi is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 Quotes Relationships Hyuga Hiashi Hyuga Hinata Hyuga Neji Uzumaki Naruto Hyuga Elder Hyuga Natsu Hyuga Ko Tenten Knownable Relatives *Hyuga Hiashi (Father) *Hinata and Hanabi's mother (Mother) *Hyuga Hinata (Older Sister) *Hyuga Hizashi (Uncle/dead) *Hyuga Neji (Cousin/dead) *Uzumaki Naruto (Brother in law) *Uzumaki Boruto (Nephew) *Uzumaki Himawari (Niece) Trivia *Hanabi's name means fireworks. According to the databook(s): *Her favorite foods are bananas and milk, while her least favorite food is mitsuba. *Her hobby is training with her father. *As the younger sibling, there is a possibility she will be placed in the Branch Family and receive a Cursed Seal, once the next heir turns three. However, because her father felt that Hanabi was a more suitable heiress than Hinata, and because there have been several changes in the way the Hyūga family works, it is possible she might be exempt from this. Since she is a girl however, it is also possible she was never meant to have a Cursed Seal in the first place, as Japanese tradition usually only allows men to start a branch family. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Kiyomi Asai *'English' : Stephanie Sheh (anime), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Video Games) all information on Hyuga Hanabi is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hanabi_Hy%C5%ABga Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 166-022.jpg|Hanabi as an Infant. Naruto Episode060-218.jpg|Hanabi in Part I.